Surveillance systems such as video surveillance systems have been used in several areas for routine surveillance and for event detection. Abnormal events such as terrorism, riot, theft, fighting, fire, car accidents, etc. are meant to be captured by such surveillance systems.
However, in some situations, a fixed camera cannot capture abnormal events within the surveillance area due to dead angles, cost limitation and privacy concern. Therefore, security officers in command center cannot check what is going on in the field where no fixed camera covers.
Thus, what is needed is an improved surveillance system that extends coverage of fixed cameras and captures abnormal events within a surveillance area for better understanding of the abnormal events. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the disclosure.